


A stranger among his own

by foreverkazukiuchiha



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, High Lords, Loss of Memory, M/M, Night Court - Freeform, Non-Canon Relationship, Second Chance, Summer Court, mate, the Hybern king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverkazukiuchiha/pseuds/foreverkazukiuchiha
Summary: Will the lives of our favorite characters change if another person enters their destinies? The story of how Regulus Black gets a chance at another life and how it affects the world of Prythian.(the action begins to unfold 40 years before Amaranta)
Relationships: Amren/Varian (ACoTaR), Elain Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Tarquin (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

The poison burned his throat. With each new sip, more and more twinges of pain were felt all over his body. His mind was clouded, reality intertwined with his imagination. He thought he heard a swarm of voices. They are all whispering about something, all talking about the Dark Lord who has been in the cave. He tried not to listen to them, but it was difficult. It seemed that all his senses were sharpened and he could hear every rustle, every sound that sounded in the cave.

Every nerve in his body was taut, every movement tantamount to torture. It was becoming unbearable. Regulus wanted to tell Kreacher to stop, to stop putting that stuff in his mouth again. But at the same time, he knew that everything would be in vain. If the theft of the horcrux in any way affects the course of the war, then Regulus will do everything possible to find and destroy it. He will not forgive himself if he misses this opportunity and sits there, turning a blind eye to it.

After Kreacher's return and his story, he was finally convinced of Voldemort's insanity. He still couldn't believe that anyone could divide their soul into seven parts. Yes, he certainly knew that the actions and targets of the Dark Lord was sometimes a little too impossible and even to some extent crazy. But he could not have guessed that even a man like You-know-who could do such a thing. However, Regulus is now clearly opposed to this circus. But it was also stupid to deny that the whole idea of leaving Voldemort seemed ridiculous to him. No one in their right mind would dare to do such a thing. He will either be killed by the death eaters, or under the influence of torture the Dark Lord will kill him, while using vile spells that cause pain as well as cruciatus. But even so, Regulus held out hope of salvation. For a future without this monster. To his credit, he tried not to show that he was scared. The fear for his life, for the fate of his family has been haunting him for days. But mixed with fear, Reg feels an inexplicable determination. He himself does not know where it came from, but he was looking for at least some clue, at least one hint of Voldemort's weakness every day. And at some point he was beginning to despair, he was beginning to believe that there was no secret at all. At such moments, a wave of sadness and despair hit him. But the day Voldemort asked any house elf, he knew immediately that this was his chance. He suggested Kreacher and fortunately for him, the Dark Lord took him.

And now, sitting here, drinking the poison drop by drop, he knew that this was his fate. End the horcrux. Deep down, he knew that he was not going home, that he was not going back to his old life. This was the end of it. But right now, Reg somehow didn't feel sad or bitter at the knowledge that his life was about to end. He did not feel a wave of tears or despair at this. It was only through the pain that he fought his way further to his goal. Perhaps he has long been mentally prepared for such an end. Regulus black didn't know the answer to that question. All he wanted was an end to all this hell. And it didn't matter to him that the end of this hell would be death. 

He moaned again in pain, and the house elf began to speak words of comfort again. But this did not prevent the elf himself from shedding tears, which appeared in his eyes from the suffering of his master.

"Master! Just a little more, please be patient. Master. You asked me to give you this to drink, even if it was too much. Oh, no, why are you punishing yourself like this? Stupid Kreacher, stupid. I should have talked you out of it from the start. God, please, master, be strong. Only one sip left" the house elf whimpered through his tears.

For Regulus, the whole time seemed agonizingly long. Every mouthful fried his throat. He was ready to lose consciousness, to beat against the stones, just to not drink this poison anymore. But when Kreacher mentioned the last sip. He immediately remembered the reason for his agony. It was only through the remaining remnants of his willpower that he took the last sip. He was so happy at the end of it that even a small smile appeared on his face. After a while, he got up from the ground and bent over the container, which turned out to contain a necklace. He picked it up and immediately felt a wave of magic pass through the entire cave. And he realized that something worse than the poison he had drunk was coming. With a sinking heart, Reg began to look around erratically. For the first few seconds, nothing seemed to be happening, but as soon as he relaxed, he noticed the approaching corpses from the lake. A wave of panic swept through his entire body. There were an unimaginable number of infernals, and they were all closing in on him from all sides. Regulus knelt, looking from the necklace to the infernals. He handed Kreacher the horcrux.

"Take it and destroy it. I don't care how you do it, but just do it. Don't tell anyone what just happened, not a soul, Kreacher! Do you understand me? Even if my parents threaten you, please don't tell anyone what happened. I'll stay here, and you go home and pretend you don't know anything. Do you understand me?"

"But, master, I can't leave you here! No, no. You will come with me! I can't let you die. Better leave me, but save yourself. Please, Master Regulus, let's go home" the house elf said all this tirade in one breath, managing to cry in between and cling to his master's feet.

"Kreacher, run my errand. If I said you were coming home, so be it." looking around, and seeing the bodies coming closer and closer, Reg took desperate measures. He ordered Kreacher like a master. His relationship with the house elf had always been close and he had never dared to raise his voice to the creature. But in this situation, all he could do was order Kreacher around.

His eyes warmed as he looked back at his companion. He exhaled and hugged the elf tightly. "Please" he said. Then, through his tears, Kreacher nodded, saying goodbye to his master forever.

  
Regulus breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he had completed his mission. Now all he had to do was wait for the end. Reg somehow felt idyllic in his soul, standing in the middle of a small island in the lake. He did not seem to notice or feel the infernals encircling his body from all sides. He was calm even when they dragged him to the lake. He just breathed in as if a mountain had been lifted from his shoulders, and he felt tired. He could only look at the moonlight, through the water of the lake. He had already been dragged under the water and could no longer breathe. He could only think of one thing as he twisted and tried to swim out. Another chance at life.


	2. Chapter 2

When he regained consciousness, the first thing Regulus felt was an incommensurable desire to fall back into oblivion. The pain reverberated in waves in his head and it seemed easier to just fall asleep, in order to get rid of this not the best feeling. He was about to go into the world of Morphine, but at that moment Reg finally paid attention to the sounds around him. And he sensed something was wrong. It took him a second to guess its location. The sounds of incoming water, the singing of birds and the sound of nature gave him a clear explanation. He was on the shore of a sea or lake. A wave of water constantly covered his lower body, thus preventing Regulus from freezing completely. He was pleased with that.

But at the same time, panic suddenly seized him, he did not understand what he was doing in such a place. He began to open his eyes in the hope that everything that was happening was just a dream and that now he would be home in his bed. But when he opened his eyes, he saw a blue sky in front of him. He blinked several times in disbelief and what he was about to see could not be compared to anything else. He had a view of a small lake, its waters shimmering with flowers. It seemed as if such a lake could only be found in a fairy tale. The trees that surrounded the lake looked so old and young at one time and were a dense forest. Regulus was speechless. His eyes widened in surprise. He was fascinated by the beauty of nature and it seemed to him that he could look at it forever, if not for the sharp hum that came from the thick of the forest.

This brought him out of his trance and he began to recover. The headache didn't go away, nor did the pain all over his body. At some point, he noticed that he was having trouble breathing, his breathing became faster. At first, he did not understand what the reason was, but everything came crashing down on him in one moment. Panic began to press down on him in waves, holding him in a death grip and not letting go.

He had no idea what he was doing in this place. And most importantly, he remembered nothing, not what he had done last night or what had brought him here. Regulus literally remembered nothing. He began to rise convulsively, but even here he failed. His strength seemed to run out, and he couldn't move. Every part of his body seemed to weigh a ton. His head was spinning, and a wave of nausea washed over his already weak mind. He slumped back on the sand.

Regulus knew that in his condition the best thing to do would be to rest a little longer and after a while, when he had regained his strength, he would start searching for people or locals. But he did not consider one thing, that his body, which took a large amount of unknown poison, will not make it easier for him. And all the consequences will soon be felt.

In the meantime, he tried to calm down, reassuring himself that everything would be all right. But to achieve this, oddly enough, he could not. Every part of his body didn't give him a second's peace. All he could do was hope that someone would find him and help him. He was already beginning to feel the sweat forming on his head, but he was cold. His limbs were beginning to go numb. In the edges of his mind, he was more and more aware of the weariness that was coming over him. And soon, Regulus Black gave up and accepted the darkness with open arms. But when he lost consciousness, he did not notice how seconds before the man appeared out of nowhere.

_______________________________________________________________

The man who appeared on the shore of the lake was the commander of the Illyrian army - Devlon. His day might have been difficult for anyone else, but not for commander Devlon. Combat training and a character comparable only to steel affected not only his daily routine, but also his warriors. Everyone knew that there was nothing to frighten or surprise their commander-in-chief. So no matter what happened or what crazy day Devlon had, nothing could break or hurt him. There's not much to surprise him, either, unless it's an Illyrian woman in battle.  
But like every ordinary fae, he had his own secrets and hidden places where he could spend time enjoying the silence. One of his favorite places was the shore of lake Linn. This lake has always been famous for its beauty, but if you visit it at sunset or dawn, you can consider that you have seen the most beautiful place on Prythian.

This time it was fatigue that brought him here. No matter how much he tried to hide it from his soldiers, he still couldn't lie to himself. So today he decided to spend the rest of the day here. As always, when he arrived here, he immediately felt the incomparable magic of this place. It was like a living warmth carried by the wind. Devlon was about to go to his favorite spot when he noticed the unconscious fae. His very presence on lake Linn caused Devlon a certain amount of surprise, followed by a quick suspicion. This place was one of the most reliably hidden beauties of the Illyrian mountains, so the very fact that someone could find this place caused involuntary anger and fear. Was he a spy? The stranger was clearly male, with short hair and a masculine build. He was all wet and the waves of water could still reach him. The fae had his back to him, so it was impossible to determine his age or identity. But one look at his clothes was enough to know that he was definitely not from here. No one in the courtyard of Night wore such clothing. The stranger was dressed in trousers and a black jacket made of some unknown material. Even from the distance where devlon was standing, you could see that it was quite thin and washed through.

The Illyrian commander waited for the fae to wake up, then moved toward him. But turning the stranger on his back, he could not have imagined that such a picture would unfold before him. In front of him, unconscious, was a fae boy, a child. Devlon frowned. How could fledgling even be here, and still in this state? The boy was pale. It seemed as if he wasn't breathing at all, but if you look closely, you can see how his chest is rising. He began to carefully examine and touch his body for damage. The boy was all wet, no wonder he was shivering. Devlon looked closely and inhaled sharply. The child's entire body was covered in abrasions and handprints, as if it had been pulled or squeezed hard. What in the name of the cauldron had happened to him?

This was a question for later, now the most important thing is to help him. Otherwise, it will be too late, and the next time the boy wakes up, it will be in the eternal lands. Devlon carefully put his hands under fae’s head and knees and lifted him up. He soared in the direction of the camp.

On the same day, the High Lord of the Night Court received a message from his shadowsinger about an unknown person, who had been found in the Illyrian mountains.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please don’t judge me harshly, also English is not my native language, so sorry for my grammar mistakes. I own nothing (hp and ACotar). They belong to their authors.


End file.
